Life After Love
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Childhood friend of Asuka comes to DA to learn how to duel, but she finds more than what she expected. She begins to fall in love with none other than Judai while Sho falls for her. Now Azura must learn how to find the life after love. AxR JxOCxS
1. Character List

**SF4E: "Hey there, everybody! I'm back with another Royalshipping fanfic! Except this time I'm writing it with the Japanese names. Here's the character list so you know who is who."**

**Jaden Yuki – Yuki Judai**

**Syrus Truesdale – Marufuji Sh****o**

**Zane Truesdale – Marufuji Ry****o**

**Alexis Rhodes – Tenjyoin Asuka **

**Atticus Rhodes – Tenjyoin Fubuki**

**Bastion Misawa- Misawa Daichi**

**Chazz Princeton - Manjyome Jun**

**Blair Flannigan – Saotome Rei**

**Marcel Boneaparte – Martin Kan****ou**

**Jean Louise Boneaparte – Jean Louise Napolean**

**Dr. Vellian Crowler – Dr. Chronos **

**Chancellor Alan Sheppard – Headmaster Samejima**

**Mindy – Hamaguchi Momoe**

**Jasmine – Markurada Junko**

**Please be kind and R&R but do not flame me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs. Yay for Royalshipping! Please R&R! Characters may be OOC at times. **

**Chapter One**

**Forever My Anesan**

Azura stepped into the warm sunlight of Duel Academia. Shielding her eyes, she looked around slowly, taking in her new home. It wasn't until her eyes landed upon a familiar dark blonde did she smile.

"Anesan!" Azura shouted, breaking into a run, and tackling her in a hug.

Tenjyoin Asuka closed her light golden brown eyes before ruffling her hair, which was raven. Azura looked up at her from behind her half-moon black framed glasses. Her hair was short and fell to her shoulders, but two braids fell over her shoulders and went to her thighs, tied at the ends with purple hair ribbons. Azura's bangs were like Nanobreaker's, which one of her favorite duel monsters.

"I missed you, Azura." Asuka stared down and into her amethyst eyes. "I'm glad you got here safely. Let's get you settled in."

Azura picked up her belongings and began to follow her. She was kinda small compared to her anesan. Especially in height. They had just started heading for the Main Building when two voices stopped them.

"Asuka-chan! Asuka-chan!"

Asuka and Azura turned to see an Osiris Red and a Ra Yellow. Azura recognized them from Asuka's letters. Yuki Judai and Marufuji Sho skidded to a stop. To Azura's surprise, she was the same height as Sho. He blushed faintly as he stared at her in surprise. Judai tilted his head a little to the side in puzzlement before grinning.

"New friend?" Judai guessed.

Asuka placed a hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder and said, "Judai-kun, this is my childhood friend, Maruzakashi Azura. She's here on Samejima-sensei's request."

"Aniki…" Sho spoke for the first time, tugging on the taller boy's sleeve.

"Anesan…" Azura tugged on Asuka's shirt as well, blushing horribly, and shuffling her feet.

Judai and Asuka exchanged a look. Clearing her throat some, Asuka then smiled.

"Would you like to come with me, Judai-kun?" She asked politely.

"Sure, Asuka-chan." He grabbed Sho's shoulder and started to steer the bluenette, "Come on, Sho."

Asuka did the same to Azura, "Come now."

-Headmaster's Office-

"Sensei." Sho, Asuka, and Judai all bowed in respect.

Samejima took a good long look at Azura. Finally, he spoke.

"You're just like your mother, Azura." Samejima chuckled. "I'm so glad she's allowed you to come here to Duel Academia and learn how to play the game."

Judai and Sho looked shocked, "Y-You don't even know how to duel, Azura?" Judai choked out.

Shaking her head, Azura avoided their eyes. Samejima scratched his beard and got an idea, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yuki-san! Marufuji-san!" Said duelists were at attention immediately. "I hereby declare you Azura's tutors in the game of Duel Monsters!" Their eyes widened and Asuka gasped softly. "Azura, take your belongings, you're going to be living with your tutors. I will send over your uniform to the Osiris dorms this evening. Good luck!"

"Yes, Headmaster-sensei."

Reluctantly, Azura then followed Judai towards the Red dorm, still clinging to Asuka arm.

-Red Dorm-

"Kenzan's not gonna be too happy." Judai muttered before entering his dorm.

Azura looked around the dorm and saw Kenzan Tyranno. He looked up and waved at Judai, pausing when he spotted a girl he didn't recognize, and gave them all questioning looks.

"Kenzan. Our new roommate." Jaden indicated to Azura. "Maruzakashi Azura."

"She's a girl." Kenzan bluntly pointed out.

They sweatdropped, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Asuka muttered. She knelt down, placing both hands on Azura's shoulders, and giving her a reassuring smile. "Judai-kun'll watch out for you. He'll be like a body guard, 'kay? Here, take my spare PDA. You can call me if you need me. I'm going back to the Blue dorm to tell Fubuki you're here."

Azura nodded and choked out a, "A-Alright, Anesan."

Once Asuka had left, Judai put an arm around Azura's shoulders, giving her a small hug. Her blush worsened when Sho and Kenzan both smiled at her.

"S-Sensei." Azura turned towards him, bowing suddenly.

"Sensei?" Tyranno looked lost.

Judai turned and explained, "Sho and I are going to be teaching Azura how to duel. We're her tutors. It's a job the Headmaster dropped on us."

Kenzan was nodding, "Oh, okay. Need any help, just give a holler." He headed for the door. "I'll be out for a bit. Nice meetin' you, Azura-san."

Sho was currently blushing at being called sensei by Azura.

"U-Um… you don't have to call me sensei." He said.

"B-But you and Judai-sensei are my tutors! I must use the proper honorific or it'll be disrespectful!" Azura cried.

"Breathe, Azura-chan. You wouldn't disrespect us by not calling us "sensei". So just relax." Judai reassured her. Chocolate brown stared into amethyst as he eased her into a chair. "This is your first day here. We'll tutor you later. For now, why don't we wait for your uniform to arrive, and get to know each other?" 

"O-Okay." Azura whispered, her shyness slowly fading.

"Aniki's a really great duelist. He'll teach you everything he knows." Sho said proudly.

Judai chuckled and replied with, "Can't forget you, Sho. You're a great duelist too."

Syrus blushed a bit and began to protest, "B-But A-Aniki…"

Azura smiled gently, "I think Judai-kun is right. I bet you're one of the best, Sho-kun!"

"T-Thanks, Azura-san…" Sho whispered softly, his heart starting to pound.

-Blue Dorms-

Fubuki looked down at his little sister and smiled, "So Azura-chan's here now? That's great, Asuka."

Asuka sighed and said, "She's so scared though. You should've seen her when she first saw Sho-kun and Judai-kun."

Hamaguchi Momoe and Markurada Junko were at her side in a second, "Sho? Are you telling us Maruzakashi-san likes him?"

"I can't tell. I guess she might. The thing is Azura-chan is a really quiet, closed-up person. She opens up every once in awhile but… I've never seen her look at a boy like she did Judai-kun. Nor have I ever seen Sho-kun look at a girl like he did Azura-chan."

"Ooo, love triangle." Momoe giggled.

"I hope not." Asuka murmured.

"That would be so cool to see it in real life though." Junko pointed out. "Especially since Judai-san's really hot but asexual and everything."

Fubuki made a face, "Is Judai-kun really like that? I have to make sure to corrupt him later." Asuka seized his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Ear!" 

Asuka then said firmly to her roommates, "Azura-chan is not in a love triangle! As her Anesan I won't and can't allow that to happen to her!" Before adding mentally. "_At least I hope I can…_"

-Later that Night-

"Uniform's here!" Azura was handed a small package. Judai gave her a funny look after she just stared at it for a few seconds. "Why aren't you changing?"

She jumped, her entire face flaming, and a look of horror spread across it. Sho stood on tiptoe and whispered in Judai's ear, his face slowly becoming red too. Sheepishly apologizing, he then stepped out of the dorm along with Sho.

"_Judai-kun is so handsome. I've never seen such a handsome boy like him before._"

Azura's cheeks remained red as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, shyly glancing at the door every few seconds, and she pulled on the black turtle-necked top, and then a Slifer Red vest. She removed her jeans and sneakers, trading them in for a red skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, and then a pair of red boots. Feeling a little uneasy, she took her clothes and put them in her suitcase.

"Decent?" Sho squeaked through the door.

"Yes!" Azura called back.

Judai and Sho reentered to find her standing there, her hands at her sides, and her eyes met theirs.

"You look great!" Judai cried happily, causing Azura to beam.

Azura giggled and said, "Thanks. I feel welcome here. All thanks to you guys." She pulled out Asuka's PDA and bit her bottom lip. "Um… do you guys know how to…?"

Sho was at her side, "Here, lemme show you."

"T-Thanks." Azura whispered, as Sho began to teach her how to work the PDA.

"You're welcome. It only took Aniki four hours how to use his." laughed Sho.

Azura glanced at Judai having a conversation by himself out of the corner of her amethyst eyes, "He sure is something, isn't he?"

Sho frowned a bit but said, "He sure is."

"He's awesome…" Azura said without meaning to, her eyes shining admiringly.

For some unknown reason, Sho found these words cause his chest to hurt. He looked away from his aniki and his new friend slightly irritated.

"Yeah, he is." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Azura turned and looked at Sho, "Is something wrong, Sho-kun?"

Jumping, he then said, "No! No. Everything's just fine."

"Azura!" Asuka came into the dorm and saw all three of them. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Anesan, I was just about to call you. I got my uniform. How long am I going to be in Osiris?" Azura replied quietly.

Asuka sighed and said, "I'm not sure. Until you learn how to duel fairly, you're going to be here. Until you take your first dueling exam and until you pass, I guess. Then you can get to Ra and eventually Obelisk."

Jaden popped his knuckles and grinned, "Ready for your first lesson, Azura?" 

"You bet, Judai-kun!" Azura exclaimed, looking excited.

The lesson began.

-That Night-

"See you tomorrow, Sho!" Judai exclaimed as he waved, "Asuka-chan!"

Sho was headed back to the Ra dorms, Asuka the Obelisk dorms. Azura was seated in the chair while Kenzan finished fixing up the bunk that would become hers. Judai turned and gave her a small smile. This caused Azura's heart to go _b-bmp!_ and for her cheeks to turn bright red. Completely oblivious to it, Judai headed for his bed.

"She all set, Kenzan?" Judai asked.

Said Dino Nut was helping Azura up the later so she wouldn't fall. Having a small fear of heights, Azura was soon grateful as she scrambled into the second bunk, far from the edge.

"Yeah." Kenzan said, climbing into his own bunk. "Night, Judai. Azura-san."

"Good night, Kenzan-san." Azura whispered before adding with a blush, "Judai-kun."

-Yellow Dorms-

Sho closed his eyes as he snuggled up to his pillow, his mind traveling to his day. Ever since he met Azura he could feel his heart pounding and still felt it. "_What is this feeling?_" He asked himself once more. "_Why did I feel jealous of Aniki when she said he was awesome? Am I starting to l-like… Azura-chan…? I just don't understand! I don't understand!_" Sitting up, the bluenette then got to his feet, heading for the door. "I need to talk to someone about this… maybe Daichi or someone…"

Entering the hallway, Sho made his way through the dark.

"Sho-kun!" He jumped when he spotted an Obelisk girl coming out of the Meal Hall.

"Suna-chan" Sho exclaimed softly in surprise. "W-What are you doing here?"

Matsukami Sesuna closed her deep brown eyes and giggled softly. She then beckoned Sho into the Meal Hall. He could see she was borrowing the tables again to do another research project. Sesuna had pale silver hair that fell to the back of her knees. At the end of her long locks were two green ribbons tied, parting them into two long ponytails. Her bangs were short except for the bangs framing her face. They were shoulder-blade length and braided with bells attached to the hairbands.

A/N: Like Ayase Yue's from Negima basically.

"Researching." Sesuna answered Sho quietly. "Why are _you_ wandering around the dorms this late?"

Sho sighed and said, "I got this girl on my mind…"

A question mark appeared over Sesuna's head, "Sho-kun? Thinking about girls other than Black Magician Girl?" She said in shock. "That's as likely as me thinking about something other than tennis or my research projects.

The silver eyed Ra made a face, "Suna-chan! I mean it! I really need help on understand what's going on with me."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you." Sesuna planted herself in the chair next to him with a notepad and pencil ready. "Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out. Including emotions, thoughts, actions, nothing. Understand?"

Taking a deep breath, Sho began with, "It all started when Aniki suggested we head towards the docks…"

-Dr. Chronos' Office-

"Typical." smirked a voice.

Chronos looked up to see a woman of thirty. Gulping slightly, the blonde man went back to writing out the detention list for the next day. Ichikawa Kelley walked across the room and snatched the list. It didn't surprise her to see Yuki Judai's name on the list, since Chronos was always giving him detention for ridiculous reasons.

"What'd she do this time?" Kelley demanded, her violet eyes dancing in the light.

Chronos scowled and replied, "None of your business, Ichikawa."

Kelley, who had gone to school with Chronos and had been recently hired, taught a class about Duel Spirits and their world. Most of the students thought she was insane and didn't believe, but there were a few that believed everything that she did about it.

"It is my business. Arisho-san is one of my best students and highly gifted. So spill, Chronos." Kelley snapped in reply.

Chronos stared at her fair face and felt himself twitch. Her deep red hair that looked pink in the light was worn in a high ponytail on top of her head. She wore a longsleeved white Obelisk vest over a black v-neck dress that stopped just below her knees. On her feet was a pair of blue boots, around her waist a silver belt.

"Kimana got mouthy again. So I gave her detention." Chronos sneered. "She deserves to be demoted again."

Kelley fumed and said, "I'm sick and tired of you demoting her!! She was one of the strongest Obelisk duelists that you knocked down to Ra!! Now you're demoting her to Osiris?! What is _wrong_ with your head?!" Her hands slammed on his desk, her violet orbs wide in rage.

"Get. Out." Chronos said through gritted teeth. "Now."

"If you continue to target my students I will take this to Samejima-sensei, Chronos. I swear it." Kelley threatened before she stormed out of there.

-Red Dorm-

"Hello?" Judai answered the door, yawning, and rubbing his eyes. 

"Heya, Judai! Um, Ichikawa-sensei kinda informed me about the new girl. And since I was just demoted again… hehe… she said that Maruzakashi-san can come live with me!" said a rather cheerful girl, who was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Judai was wide awake by this point, "Chronos demoted you _again_, Arisho-chan?!"

Kimana Arisho nodded, shutting her strange icy green eyes, and sweatdropping. Her dark brown hair was somewhat bushy, fell to her midriff, and was worn in two low ponytails that fell over her chest. Her bangs reminded him of Dreamsprite's. Poking its head out of the messenger bag at her side, a small kitten meowed softly, blinking his starlight blue eyes, his ebony black fur fluffy. Arisho patted him on the head.

"Quiet, Sasha." She whispered.

"So you're trading in your Ra uniform for an Osiris one." Judai stated.

"Yup. Pretty much." Arisho replied. "So, arouse Maruzakashi-san. I gotta get her settled in our new dorm. We'll be next door; so don't worry. Ichikawa-sensei explained her tutoring to me."

Judai nodded slightly before turning around. Kenzan was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Azura was curled up, chibi-blushing. Judai hated to do it, but he shook her awake, Azura looking around looking confused.

"You don't have to live with Kenzan and me. You get to live with a girl." Judai whispered softly. "You'll be right next door, living with my friend Kimana Arisho. Okay, Azura-chan?"

"Okay, Judai-kun."

Azura climbed out of the bed, and with the help of Judai, managed to get to the floor without hurting herself. Arisho helped get all of Azura's belongings before the two Osiris girls headed for their new dorm.

"You know what, Kenzan? I feel kinda sad now…" Judai admitted.

Kenzan gave Judai a weird look, "Alrighty then. I'm goin' back to bed."

Judai gave a small smile, "Yeah, bed."

**SF4E: "Yay, first chapter's done! Okay the main pairings are as followed: RyoxAsuka and JudaixOCxSho. Please R&R! Please no flames! Especially from any JudaixAsuka fanatics! I beg of you!"**

**Sho: "Breathe, Authoress."**

**SF4E: does so "Later!"**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or any songs I may mention. I only own my OCs. Characters maybe OOC at times. Woot! Time for RyoxAsuka fluffage! But not before some more love triangle chaos! Please R&R! No flames though! **

**Chapter Two**

**Don't Turn Your Back**

"Goal! Wahoo!" cheered Arisho happily, doing a small happy dance.

Sesuna turned and smirked, "You think that was awesome? Wait until you get a load of this, Arisho-chan!" The tennis ball was served to her; Sesuna hitting it straight passed Asuka.

Arisho blinked a few times in surprise before a smirk formed on her lips. Asuka, Junko, Momoe, Arisho, and Azura were all at the sports' area. Asuka, Junko, and Momoe were all watching Sesuna playing tennis and Arisho practicing her soccer skills. Azura was seated a safe distance from both fields, already aquatinted with all the girls, and was watching them with a smile on her face, and her thoughts traveled to Judai.

"And who says geniuses can't play sports?" Sesuna giggled as she high-fived Junko.

"Asuka-chan, Markurada-san, Hamaguchi-san, Suna-chan, Arisho-chan, Azura-chan, hey!" Judai called, waving eagerly.

Judai, Kenzan, Sho, and Misawa Daichi entered the field. Instantly Sho noticed Azura, his cheeks forming an adorable blush that Junko and Momoe spotted immediately, giggling silently. Daichi and Sesuna locked eyes, identical smirks on their faces.

"Sesuna-san." Daichi said in greeting.

"Daichi-san." Sesuna replied, crossing her arms.

Daichi was a head taller than her but Sesuna refused to be intimidated by him. She held her head up high, her pale silver locks shining in the sunlight.

"Um…" Arisho had a question mark appear above her head.

"Rivals." Asuka explained. "Daichi-kun and Suna-chan are both competing with their research projects to get the best grade in Dr. Chronos' class."

Arisho tilted her head to the side and said, "I'm getting the feeling this is gonna end badly." 

Judai laughed and replied, "It always does when Daichi-kun sets his eyes on something he wants." He then smiled. "So, how does Azura-chan like her new living arrangements?" 

"She's adjusted quite well, if I do say so myself." replied the ice green eyed girl. "She seems to enjoy learning how to duel and enjoys the Red Dorm." 

"And how do you like it?" Judai asked.

Blushing faintly, Arisho lowered her gaze to her soccer cleats. She felt her palms start to get clammy; her knees go weak; her stomach tightening in knots. 

"I-It's… I feel so much at home at the Red Dorm…" She confessed.

Judai's chocolate brown gaze made Arisho melt before he turned to start talking to Asuka about Azura's next lesson.

"_Being in Osiris also makes me feel closer to you, Judai-kun._" Arisho bit her lower lip, scolding herself. "_Where'd that come from? Since when does Yuki Judai make me feel so… warm inside? Is it possible I may have a crush on him?_" She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head fiercely._ No way! That's just, I dunno, weird! 'Sides, he's kinda asexual and everything. I mean, seriously, how can he stand next to Tenjyoin Asuka and not stare at her chest? Even I notice her bust size and I'm a girl!_" Arisho glanced at Azura, "_And it's already obvious Judai-kun has captured Maruzakashi-san's heart…"_

Turning her attention back to her fellow classmates, Arisho was surprised to see Judai watching her out of the corner out of his eyes. Her blush worsened and her heart rate increased rapidly. Junko and Momoe also noticed and formed devious grins.

"Sho-kun." Sesuna turned to her close friend, "Since Judai-kun and Arisho-chan have detention for Chronos soon, why don't you take Maruzakashi-san and show her the campus?"

Kenzan spoke up, "I'll come with you. Just let me call Kamiko." Pulling out his PDA, he then called one of his childhood friends. "Kamiko! Hey, meet up with me at the Main Building." He said to a fellow 1st year.

"Okay, Kenzan." Her voice said from the PDA.

Sho blushed as he met Azura's gaze. She looked a little disappointed that Judai would be leaving but tried not to show it. Perking up, she then followed Sho and Kenzan away from the sports' area.

-Main Building-

"Kenzan!" a girl barely shorter than him cried. "Hey! Ken! Over here!"

"Kamiko!" Kenzan replied, breaking into a run.

Picking her up and twirling her some, Kenzan hugged Izumiya Kamiko affectionately, before realizing Sho and Azura were still there. He placed Kamiko back on the ground, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a shade of scarlet. Kamiko stared at them with a pair of green eyes that sparkled in the light. Her auburn hair was styled like Mystical Elf's and gave her an angelic appearance. She wore a pair of capri leggings underneath her skirt along with black bike gloves on her hands. Instead of the normal Obelisk boots, Kamiko wore a pair of blue zip-up combat boots instead.

"Konnichiwa!" greeted Kamiko, a smile still on her face. "You must be Maruzakashi-san! My name is Izumiya Kamiko!"

"Izumiya-san." Azura bowed in respect.

"Marufuji-san." Kamiko nodded towards Sho as well.

Kenzan clapped his hands together, "Come along now! We got a lot of campus to show and not enough daylight to do it!" He cried.

-Detention-

"Yuki and Kimana. Not a surprise, really." Chronos said as he paced back and forth in front of the desk they shared.

Arisho tugged at the hem of her red skirt under the table. She wore a pair of black tights, sneakers like Judai's, a black turtleneck top like Azura's, and an open Osiris blazer. Sasha, her kitten, poked his head out of her messenger bag, and Arisho had to hastily push him back inside without Chronos noticing. Judai let out a small chuckle by accident, Chronos stopping abruptly, and glaring at the duelist.

"Do you find something _funny_, Yuki?" He demanded; his beady black eyes locked on Judai.

"N-No. Of course not." Judai hastily replied.

Chronos narrowed his eyes but continued, "I will lock you two in here for two hours. You are to clean the desks, all of them, and be done before detention is over. Have fun." He then waltzed out the door and left Judai and Arisho to their tedious task.

"Great, just great." the Osiris girl made a face. "Now I get to clean. My all-time favorite past time." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"It could be worse." Judai said optimistically.

Sasha climbed out of the bag and began to dart across the floor, roaming around. The two let him as they started cleaning the desks. After a few moments of silence, Arisho got an idea.

"Hey, Judai-kun, do you like Western music?" She asked suddenly.

Judai looked up and replied, "Yeah. It's sweet."

Grinning, the brunette produced a couple of CDs and headed for Crowler's computer, which was hooked up to the announcement screen. Inserting the first CD, Arisho turned up the music as "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls came on. Judai's chocolate brown gaze locked on his fellow duelist as she began to move to the beat, still cleaning, and Sasha batting at his pants.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am…

"Arisho-chan?" Judai felt his heart pounding unpleasantly for some strange reason.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him with her ice green orbs.

As soon as her gaze collided with his, Judai's mind went blank. After standing there with an expressionless face for more than a minute, Arisho tilted head like a dog would, and gave him a strange look. Judai snapped out of it.

"Uh, w-why does Azura-chan act strange around me?" He finally blurted out.

Arisho closed her eyes slowly and whispered, "We'll just have to wait and see why, Judai. We'll just have to wait and see."

-Lighthouse-

"_Judai…_"

Asuka tore her gaze from the crashing waves as she noticed a surprising sight before her. It was a male of eighteen, wearing an outfit similar to that of his old Obelisk uniform, and his turquoise eyes landed on the dark blonde. Asuka felt her heart pounding underneath her breast, her stomach tightening slowly in knots. Marufuji Ryo looked somewhat wiser than before.

"Asuka." Ryo said, shining a rare Ryo smile. "Are you well?"

"Oh! Yes!" Asuka exclaimed, taken aback by his sudden appearance, and she watched as Ryo joined her at her side. "You?"

Ryo smiled softly and whispered, "Now."

Asuka blinked, confused as to that response, but smiled at his presence. Ryo stared out at the waters, his smile still in place.

"How is your life?" Asuka asked next.

"Great. I have to duel Edo Phoenix soon though." replied the teal haired adolescent.

Asuka tried not to blush at the thought of the young and attractive Edo Phoenix. She didn't want Ryo to think she was nothing but a fangirl. She wanted him to think of her as he did when Fubuki was missing and then in his coma. As a good friend. But now in her very heart, Asuka found herself battling over the "what if" that was always on her mind. What if she was in love with Ryo?

"How's my brother?" Ryo asked in his normal tone of voice.

"Sho-kun?" Asuka turned and smiled at him. "Maruzakashi Azura is here and I have the feeling Sho likes her, Ryo. He's growing up and you should be proud."

Ryo gave a slight nod, "So is Azura happy?"

Asuka pondered that, "Around Judai-kun she is…"

"Wait… are you saying that basically we have a triangle on our hands?" Ryo said with surprise in his voice. Asuka nodded and he closed his eyes, "And Judai's as clueless as ever I'm guessing."

"Pretty much," admitted the dark blonde girl. "But he may come around in time. Maybe this love triangle will find its own solution."

"Don't turn you back to the other outcome." He reminded her. "For when love is involved, there is always heartbreak." 

"I know, Ryo, I know." Asuka whispered in her sweet voice.

-Main Building-

"Crazy kids." Kelley smiled and rolled her eyes as she paused outside of Chronos' classroom. Curious, the violet eyed professor peeked through the window, surprised to see Arisho and Judai acting differently around each other. "What's this…?"

She couldn't believe the gaze she saw in Judai's eyes. It wasn't the normal one that he usually had around people. This one had an enigma in it and it shocked Kelley. Never at her time at Duel Academia had she ever seen Yuki Judai gaze at _anyone_ like that. Not even Winged Kuriboh!

"Arisho-san?" Kelley whispered in wonder, placing her thumb and index finger on her chin. "Is it possible that…" She trailed off and broke into a smile. "Good for you, Arisho-san." She paused and answered her PDA. She sweatdropped when she saw her younger cousin on the other end looking severely annoyed. "What's wrong now, Takami?"

Hoshiwa Takami pouted and said, "Fubuki left me for a quarter."

"What?" 

"Some Ra said that there was a quarter lying next the Main Building and Fubuki just darted out of here screaming "You are mine, shiny thing!" at the top of his lungs." She explained.

Takami was the childhood friend of Fubuki, Asuka, and Ryo. Her eyes were lavender and she looked a lot like her older cousin, Kelley. Her hair was a dark blue that seemed purple that fell to her knees and framed her face. She also had bangs.

A/N: Like Kisara's from YGO.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Kelley reassured her. "I'll see you later, okay? You just make sure Fubuki-san doesn't end up hurting anyone for that quarter."

"Okay, Kelley." sighed Takami before the cousins hung up.

Kelley turned her attention back to Arisho and Judai, who, due to the power of music, had finished cleaning the desks forty minutes early. They were seated on the steps, playing with Sasha. The young kitten was lying on his back in Judai's lap, batting his paws at the hem of his blazer, and Arisho scratching Sasha's tummy adoringly.

"Aw…" Kelley sighed.

Hatching an idea, she then went to go and stall Chronos, giving Judai and Arisho some more time alone together.

-In the Room-

"He's so playful. Almost as much as Winged Kuriboh." Judai commented.

Arisho paused and let out a small smile, "Can I tell ya a secret, Judai?" He ruffled his dark brown and orange locks and nodded. Arisho closed her eyes halfway before whispering in a soft voice, "I can see Spirits too." 

"You can?" He broke into a grin of surprise.

"Yup." She blushed faintly. "Maybe one day my spirit will reveal itself to me…"

Judai felt Winged Kuriboh nuzzle against his face, indicating eagerly to his deckcase. Opening it, the teen then pulled out one of his duplicate cards, and looked it over. Winged Kuriboh chirped away and began to float around Arisho, who was blinking and watching him until she was dizzy, swirls in her eyes.

"Hey, Arisho?" Judai spoke up.

Arisho shook away the swirls, "Y-Yes, Judai-kun?"

On impulse, Judai leaned over, quickly pecking her on the cheek, and pushing the card into her hand. Arisho's face flamed to a bright red, her eyes wide in surprise, and Sasha meowed in confusion. Shaking, Arisho looked down to gaze at Elemental Hero Burst Lady, her heart rate increasing to new heights.

"I want you to have that." He said, before scrambling to his feet, and rushing towards the corner of the room, where his stuff laid untouched. He unlatched his bag and began to search through it, murmuring under his breath. "Why did I…?"

Judai was confused as to why he even did that in the first place. Never had he ever kissed anyone before. In fact, he had never really thought about things such as romance or love. His main concern in life was dueling. Maybe had been in the dark for way to long when it came to other things. Right now, all Judai wanted was to get out of there as fast as he could. He needed to go back to the Red Dorm and talk this over with someone. Impatiently, Judai watched the clock ticking. Horror filled his eyes after twenty minutes had passed, over the time that Chronos was supposed to come, and relieve them of their detention. Arisho was in her own little world, slightly dazed.

After over a half an hour, Judai finally turned to look at Arisho, and choked out in a concerned voice.

"I think we're stuck in here."

**Judai: "I did what now?"**

**Arisho: "Why the heck did **_**he**_** kiss **_**me**_**?"**

**SF4E: "What? You two are such a cute couple."**

**Judai: "Crazy fangirl."**

**SF4E: makes face "Please R&R! More RyoxAsuka fluff soon! Promise!"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only adore GX; I do not own it or the characters. I do own my OCs. Thx for R&R last chapter. Please do so again!**

**Chapter Three**

**Heart as Black as the Night**

"This is such a large campus." Azura commented.

Kamiko nodded and said, "You can get lost real easily in these woods. That's why you gotta stick to the trails. No wondering off."

Sho walked next to her, his hands clenched nervously at his sides, and his cheeks were starting to feel warmer. The group emerged from the forest, right near the Red Dorm, and Kenzan began to lead the way. Entering the dorm, Kenzan collapsed on his bunk, his feet dangling off the side, with Kamiko lying next to him. Azura and Sho both sat down on Judai's bunk and let out small mushroom breaths of relief.

"Um, Kenzan-san?" Azura piped up.

"Yeah?" He replied from above.

She bit her lip before asking, "Are you and Izumiya-san a couple?"

Kamiko shot up quicker than a dart and nearly fell off the bunk. Kenzan shot up as well, whacking his head on the ceiling, and chaos broke out. Sweatdropping, Sho watched as Azura leapt to her feet to help her new friends. 

"_Suna… what do I do now…?_" the bluenette asked himself. Sho then checked the time. "Hey, shouldn't've Aniki and Arisho-chan gotten out of detention by now?"

Kamiko blinked her green orbs in surprise, "Yeah. They only had a two hour detention today. Chronos was supposed to release them about forty-five minutes ago. And we planned to meet up here afterwards so…"

Kenzan looked worried, "Want to go and look for them?"

"I'm calling Anesan!" Azura exclaimed, getting her PDA, and calling Asuka immediately.

-Main Building-

"Ichikawa, I really don't want to hear about you're absurd studies!!" Chronos finally cried, stress marks forming.

Kelley glanced at the clock and smirked, "_Just fifteen more minutes and I'll let him go._" She thought before saying, "Why? Afraid I may be telling the truth, Ruffles?" 

Chronos cringed and let out a hasty, "N-No!" Before trying to evade her.

"Ah. I see. You can't stand your old college nickname, can you, Chronos?" Kelley's smirk widened. 

"Shut up, Ichikawa!" Chronos snapped.

"Ruffles, Ruffles, Ruffles!" Kelley teased, jabbing him in the chest repeatedly.

"What did I do to deserve having to deal with your presence once more, Ichikawa!?" demanded the blonde.

Kelley narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "You didn't believe and still don't. Even after we found the kingdom when we were in college. How can you still deny it, Chronos? How can you? We saw it… Both of us…"

Chronos scowled and spat, "I saw nothing."

-Chronos' Classroom-

"Okay, don't panic, Chronos must be a little late… or he forgot… whichever one he'll be here eventually." Arisho said, wringing her hands. A few seconds later she was pounding on the door shouting, "Someone! Let us outta here! Fire! Wild Wolf! Anything! Just let us outta here!"

To Judai's and Arisho's surprise, a startling familiar person appeared on the other side of the door. It was Jun Manjyome and he was smirking at seeing Judai and Arisho trapped within Chronos' classroom.

"Manjyome-san! Please!" Arisho begged with pleading eyes.

His lips formed a "no" before he turned and walked away.

"JERK!!" exploded the brunette girl. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN DUEL SOME SENSE INTO YOU, MANJYOME!" 

Judai grabbed her shoulder, "Arisho! Shouting won't help!" She stopped yelling and turned to look at him. "Listen to me. We need to be calm. How about we have a duel while we wait?"

Sasha meowed loudly at their feet, Arisho bending down to scoop his up, and her eyes met Judai's. Very slowly, she shook her head.

"No, Judai-kun, I refuse to duel you." She then added mentally, "_I refuse to duel the Prince of Duel Monsters…_"

-Ra Meal Hall-

"Impressive." Daichi commented as he looked over Sesuna's research project.

Sesuna smirked and replied, "I know."

Daichi turned to give her a look, "Now you get to see _my_ project, Sesuna-san." 

Her deep brown eyes blinked in surprise, especially when Daichi grabbed her wrist, steering her down the hall. She felt a _b-bmp_ and felt confusion. Daichi slowed down to a walk just outside of his room and entered it. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of all the formulas on the walls.

"So this is Misawa Daichi's famous workshop." Sesuna replied, clearly amazed, as she pulled her hand free. The pale silver haired girl walked into the middle of the dorm and smiled. "You really are as smart as they say."

"From what I've heard, you're one of the smartest Obelisks here." Daichi replied.

"Huh. Guess it's from my report card and my IQ." Sesuna replied nonchalantly.

"You're also one of the prettiest." Daichi complimented.

Sesuna felt her cheeks grow incredibly warm as her gaze met his. Daichi smiled at her and she slowly returned it. Unfortunately, the Ra didn't know his mere words would unlock a mystery for Matsukami Sesuna.

-Duel Academia Halls-

"Found 'em!" Fubuki said excitedly, looking through Chronos' door window. 

Takami grinned and said to Asuka on her PDA, "Chronos must've forgotten about them. The door's locked. Can you guys find him and remind him?"

Kamiko nodded, "Sure thing, Takami-chan!"

Kenzan and she then headed for Chronos' office. Asuka, Ryo, Azura, and Sho all waited patiently in the main lobby. Ryo watching his brother's actions with some interest.

"How's your tutoring coming along?" Asuka asked, stroking Azura's hair.

Azura replied with, "I'm learning at a good pace. Judai-kun's very patient with me." She then turned and smiled at Sho. "And Sho-kun is good at explaining this to me that Judai-kun confuses me with." 

Sho blushed and managed to say, "Somebody has to."

Ryo surprised everyone when he reached over and ruffled the bluenette's hair. Azura's amethyst eyes widened slightly. All the times she had been around Ryo and heard about him from Asuka, she had never expected him to show brotherly affection to Sho. Once Asuka's PDA started to ring, they all answered it to see a relieved Judai and Arisho hugging Fubuki and Takami.

"Ichikawa-sensei was holding him up. Sorry guys." Kamiko apologized to the two Osiris duelists.

Arisho only twitched, "Manjyome-san is so dead when I get a hold of him! How dare he just leave us in there?"

Kelley rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "My bad."

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to head back to the dorms, eat, tutor Azura-chan, and get some sleep." Judai replied.

-That Night-

"Oh… I get it…" Azura said slowly, quickly finding the strategy to destroy Sho's combo. "Hehe. This is fun." 

They both turned when they heard soft snoring. Sweatdropping, both chibis sighed when they saw both Judai and Kenzan were knocked out cold. Sho began to gather his stuff when Azura grabbed his wrists.

"Oh, please don't leave yet, Sho-kun." She pleaded. "We'll go down into the meal hall so we don't disturb Judai-kun and Kenzan-san." 

"O-Okay." Sho replied quietly.

Sho and Azura headed downstairs, entering the room quietly, and seating themselves at one of the tables after turning on the lights.

"Do you like Duel Academia?" Sho asked suddenly.

"Yes." Azura replied before adding under her breath. "Almost as much as I like Judai…"

Sho felt as if his heart had shattered, "W-What did you say?"

Her entire face turned pink and Azura looked down, her heart hammering in her chest, and she bit her lower lip. She hadn't meant to tell Judai's best friend.

"What did you say about Aniki, Azura-chan?" Sho prompted, praying that the painful words he had heard where just an illusion.

Azura finally choked out, "I-I think I l-like Judai-kun…"

Sho tried not to show the jealousy and pain in his silver eyes. He collected himself in a matter of seconds before beaming at Azura.

"I hope Aniki likes you too." Sho managed to say with a straight face.

"Really? You're cheering for me, Sho-kun?" Azura looked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend… someone I care about… and I want you to be happy."

Sho reached across the table and boldly put his hand over her warm one. Her amethyst orbs locked on his silver ones and both stared at one another for a few moments. Sho then retrieved his hand and looked down at his lap.

"I better head back to my dorm. It's getting late. And we have class tomorrow." He said softly.

"Wait!" Azura grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him. "Why don't you spend the night with me? I'm sure Kimana-san won't mind. We have the extra bunk and… and I want to thank you for all that you're doing for me, Sho-kun."

Blushing, the bluenette lost his voice for a moment or two, before finally he took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Azura-chan." Sho then followed her out of the meal hall, up the stairs, and into the dorm.

-Blue Dorm-

"It's great that we're all together again." Fubuki said happily.

Ryo, Asuka, and Takami all nodded in agreement. Having been childhood friends with Ryo and Fubuki, Takami was considered one of the family, for she had no siblings herself. The closest she had was Kelley, but she was more of friend than a sister figure.

"Izumiya and Kenzan are hiding their feelings from each other." pointed out the chocolate brown haired teen suddenly. "And Kimana and Judai seem to be getting on well.

Ryo frowned and said, "I'm concerned about Sho. Azura's the first girl he's really ever liked besides Black Magician Girl and that minor crush he had on Asuka." Said girl made a face at that. "But she seems to be falling for Judai, who doesn't even realize what's going on."

"Want to know what I think?" the group of four turned to see Kelley.

"What, Ichikawa-sensei?" Asuka dared to breathe.

Kelley ran a hand through her deep red locks and smiled. Her eyes looked towards the starry sky before locking on all of their faces. 

"I think that Azura-san will come to her senses in no time and realize what she feels for Judai-san is nothing more than attraction. And that her real knight in shining armor was and is right at her side the entire time." Kelley whispered softly.

Takami bit her lip before saying, "Hate to break it to you guys but, um, Yuki-kun's not in just one love triangle, but two." Asuka's eyes widened. "See, Sho-kun likes Maruzakashi-chan and she likes Yuki-kun… but both Maruzakashi-chan _and_ Kimana-chan liked Yuki-kun."

Kelley sighed and said, "Yes. I saw those Arisho-san's signs while passing Chronos' room. That's why I was stalling Chronos… just to give them a little more time."

"What did we tell you about meddling?" Ryo smirked with Fubuki.

"Hehehe…" Kelley rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry…" 

-Yellow Dorm-

"Wow…" Sesuna breathed before stifling a yawn. "It's getting late. I better head back, Daichi-san." 

Daichi frowned and stated, "It's a long walk back to the Blue Dorm." 

She yawned again, trying to keep her eyes open, "True…"

He gently led Sesuna over to the bed.

"You sleep here, Sesuna-san. I'll sleep on the floor." Daichi whispered softly. She opened her mouth to protest but the genius placed a finger to her lips. "I want you to so nothing happens. Good night, Sesuna."

-Red Dorm-

"Meow… meow…"

Sasha climbed into the bunk that Sho occupied and nuzzled against his warm face. The only other sounds were Azura's and Arisho's deep breathing. Sighing, the bluenette tried getting his raven-haired crush's words out of his mind. But they remained. Jealousy and anger made his heart darken.

"Aniki gets everything…" Sho whispered bitterly.

"Not everything." Arisho's head appeared at the side from below. "Hey. You okay, Sho?"

He blushed and jumped slightly at her sudden appearance. Arisho climbed onto the bunk and lay next to Sho, gently brushing her fingers across his face, and staring at him with her ice green eyes.

"Tell me." She ordered.

"Azura-chan told me she likes Aniki, not me, and it just really hurt." Sho choked out, tears starting to roll down his face.

Arisho shushed him as she held the crying boy close, "It'll be alright… I promise…" 

Sho sniffled and said, "But how can you promise that?"

His cheeks darkened even more when Arisho placed a chaste kiss on his brow.

"Because I'm going to protect you from the pain, Sho-chan. I swear it." The brunette pressed Sho into her bosom, singing a lullaby softly in his ear. "Your heart will soon shine with love, Sho-chan."

Sho closed his eyes and inhaled Arisho's scent. She had a motherly tenderness when it came to him. Normally she was rough and hardheaded but when it came to being there for him… Arisho was a nurturer and motherly.

"Thank you, Arisho-neechan." Sho whispered before falling into a dreamless slumber.

**Sho: still blushing "Uh…"**

**Arisho: "Are you screwin' with their heads again, authoress?!"**

**SF4E: hastily "Of course not!"**

**Sho: "Phew."**

**Arisho: "Yeah you better not be. You try pullin' that and I'll drop kick you. I like Judai-kun, not the chibi."**

**Sho: "Hey! I'm not that short!"**

**SF4E: rolls eyes and smiles "Please R&R!"**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned GX I'd totally kidnap Sho. Okay? **

**Chapter Four**

**Cannot Escape**

"Judai!" He turned to see Arisho running to catch up with him. "Hey!" 

Class had just ended and they were exiting Kelley's classroom. Arisho was holding what seemed to be an invitation. Shoving it into the duelist's hand, she grinned and winked.

"Read it, stupid. It's from Fubuki-kun." Arisho said, petting Sasha.

Judai opened the invitation and broke into a grin.

_Judai,_

_Come to the beach an hour after school. Hosting a beach bash for Ryo before he has to go. Make sure you bring your swimming trunks!_

_Fubuki_

"Sweet! You comin', Arisho-chan?" Judai turned to the girl next to him.

Chibi-blushing, Arisho nodded almost in a shy manner, "I promised Sho-chan."

He ruffled the back of his hair in confusion, "What's with that honorific for Sho? Since this morning you've been calling him "chan" and he's been calling you "sister". What's the deal?" Judai quizzed.

"Long story shot, I'm helping him out like a sister would, since Ryo-sama's kinda lame at being a good brother." Arisho bluntly replied. "Let's go get ready for the bash!" Grabbing Judai's hand, Arisho began to steer him out of the building and towards the Red Dorm.

-Beach-

Fubuki came surfing onto the beach with a grin on his face. Azura was hiding behind Asuka with a towel three times her size around her shoulders. Judai was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks, Sho a pair of yellow and black ones, Daichi a pair of green ones, Kenzan in his army ones and a white tee, Ryo was wearing a surfing suit like Fubuki's, and Manjyome wore dark grey ones.

"Azura-chan, come on now, don't be shy." Asuka coaxed softly.

Junko and Momoe began to coax her as well, "Yeah, it's okay."

Arisho was awkwardly fidgeting behind Kamiko and Takami as well. Judai noticed and chuckled softly. Junko was wearing a dark blue two piece that tied around her neck, Momoe a white and black stripped one piece that left her stomach bare. Asuka was wearing a white one piece with a tie around light blue floral print skirt. Sesuna was in a light green one piece as well. Takami wore a lavender and pink surfing suit. And Kamiko wore a black t-shirt over her blue one piece with a pair of blue shorts.

"Let's see you, Arisho-chan." Judai said, slowly smiling.

Letting out a small squeak, the dark brunette tried to hide, but her human shields stepped out of the way, revealing her. Arisho was wearing a dark red one piece that was spaghetti strapped with black straps. From her torso down was also black.

"You look fine." Sesuna reassured her. "Your turn."

Asuka stole the towel and Azura blushed horribly. Sho had turned red himself. She was wearing dark purple two piece that had amethyst tie-die on it. Azura immediately crossed her arms across her chest and gave a weak smile.

"Let's get this party started!" cheered Fubuki before running into the water.

Just as he did, a wave crashed on him.

"He is such an idiot sometimes." Asuka smiled and rolled her eyes.

Fubuki sat up, covered in seaweed, sea stars, and crabs. Takami helped get all of them off before everyone hit the water. Sho and Azura stayed in the shallow end along with Arisho.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked, noticing all three looked slightly terrified.

"I can't swim." Arisho and Azura confessed in unison.

"It's simple." Judai held his hand out towards Arisho. "C'mon. I'll teach ya."

Arisho's eyes widened, "R-Really?"

He nodded curtly. Arisho looked uncertain as she took his hand. Judai drew her gently out into the more deeper water. Panicing slightly, Arisho quickly grabbed onto him. Azura and Sho were watching closely.

"Okay, first thing's first. You need to learn how to keep from going under." Judai said. "Now I'm going to help you out, okay? You gotta trust me though, Arisho." 

"O-Okay." Arisho smiled at the brown haired duelist confidently.

Asuka, Sesuna, Daichi, Manjyome, Momoe, Junko, and Ryo were all playing Frisbee in the water. Kenzan and Kamiko were playing Shark a little ways off while Fubuki and Takami were surfing together.

"Aw, look at them. Aren't they the cutest?" Junko sighed, pointing at Judai and Arisho.

"What's he doing?" Manjyome demanded.

Asuka smiled in spite of herself, "Teaching her how to swim." 

Ryo looked thoughtful for once, "How long have Arisho and Judai known each other, Asuka?"

"I can answer that!" Sesuna exclaimed. "Arisho-chan and Judai-kun have known each other since middle school! They played soccer together!"

"Aw…" Momoe sighed too.

Sho smiled as he watched his aniki helping his neechan learn how to swim. Arisho was catching on pretty fast. Judai had a close hold on her so she wouldn't go under. Sho then noticed Azura wasn't looking too happy.

"What's wrong, Azura-chan?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Azura whispered, "I don't want to be but I'm jealous of Kimana-san. Of how much Judai-kun is paying attention to her and not me." Her lower lip quivered. "It hurts."

"_Now you know how I feel…_" Sho was tempted to say these words to her but with held. His silver eyes then noticed something sparkling in the water. "Hey, look." Bending down, Sho picked up a small purple shell. It was smooth and very pretty. "Azura?"

"Yes, Sho-kun?" Azura turned to look at him. 

"Here." Sho handed her the shell.

Azura blushed and stuttered, "Y-You're g-giving t-this t-to m-me?"

"Yes. Because I want to." Sho answered shyly.

"Thank you…" Azura bit her lower lip and smiled.

Judai smiled approvingly and said, "That's it, Arisho! You're learning fast!"

Arisho beamed and replied, "I have a great sensei."

They were now chest-deep in the water. Arisho moved to take a step forward and found no sand beneath her. Flailing her arms to prevent from sinking into the deep, deep water, Arisho let out a cry of alarm. In an instant, Judai's arm had wrapped around her waist, drawing her back away from the edge. Arisho looked up at Judai's face and blushed hotly as he stared down at her.

"You saved me…" She whispered.

"Hey, I guess I did." Judai whispered in return before he gave her a small grin.

Arisho didn't know what had come over her. One minute, Judai was holding her in the water, his arm wrapped around her waist. The next, she had her mouth pressed against his, her arm wrapped around his neck. Judai blinked a few times, unsure how to react. He had never kissed anyone on the lips before or been kissed. Just like when they had been locked in Chronos' room together, he had a mysterious feeling come over him. Arisho jumped slightly when she felt Jaden pressing his lips just as firmly against hers. His chocolate brown eyes closed.

Sho saw them kissing and had to think fast, "Hey, Azura!" He exclaimed, grabbing the raven haired girl, and turning her so her back was to them. 

"What?" Azura asked, completely oblivious to Judai and Arisho.

"I have a secret." Sho continued, stalling. "_C'mon, Aniki, snap out of it! I don't know how much longer I can keep Azura distracted…_"

"Are you going to tell it to me?" She asked, her amethyst orbs sparkling.

Sho leaned over her shoulder and whispered softly in her ear, "I have a crush on someone too." 

Azura blinked and whispered back, "You do?"

"Yes… and I promise you'll be the first person I tell." Sho replied, smiling shyly at her.

"Okay, Sho-kun." Azura smiled back at him.

Judai finally felt Arisho pull away from him. He reopened his eyes to see her, sheepishly smiling, her cheeks flaming, and horror in her own. He went to say something but she shook her head fiercely.

"I didn't mean to, Judai-kun. Please forgive me." Arisho simply muttered before wading out of the ocean and heading down the beach.

"What's wrong with Kimana-san?" Azura questioned curiously.

"Nothing, Azura-chan." Judai replied quietly from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and up at him. Judai had a distant look in his eyes.

Azura found her voice, "Judai-kun?"

Judai reached out and ruffled her hair, "Things are a-okay, Azura-chan. No need to worry." 

Her eyes closed as she savored his touch, "If you say so, Judai-kun." 

-Lighthouse-

"You're boat's leaving soon." Asuka reminded Ryo once more.

Ryo closed his eyes and replied, "I know. It's just…"

Asuka looked confused, "Just what?"

"Part of me doesn't want to leave you again, Asuka." Ryo confessed softly.

"Ryo…" Asuka stepped closer to him and smiled her warm smile at him. "You'll see me again soon. But you're going to have to leave. You know it and so do I…"

Ryo opened his eyes and turned to look at the dark blonde. With a small moment of hesitation, Ryo then bent down, pecked Asuka on the cheek, and gave her a quick hug.

"Watch out for my brother, Asuka. Please." Ryo whispered soothingly in her ear.

Blushing, Asuka then watched him walking away.

"_Ryo…_" His name stood out in her mind as he became a distant figure.

"You cannot escape these feelings, Asuka." She told herself. "You're falling for Ryo…" Her golden light brown orbs closed. "Just like Arisho's falling for Judai…"

**SF4E: "Wahoo! Royalshipping rules!"**

**Ryo: blushing "Why must you torment me so?"**

**SF4E: "Because if I only torture one Marufuji it wouldn't be fair, now would it?"**

**Sho: "Blame her insanity."**

**Ryo: "Already on it."**

**SF4E: "Please R&R!"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Arisho, Azura, and Sesuna. **

**Chapter Five**

**Endless Imagination**

Sesuna clenched her fists in frustration as she collapsed on her desk. She was in her dorm, trying to focus on her homework for Kelley's class, but the Ra that had caught her attention kept coming back to haunt her. Sesuna could remember spending the night with Daichi. He had been so sweet to let her stay with him. His simple acts of kindness were starting to drive her crazy.

"What is this feeling?" Sesuna said through gritted teeth.

"You're in love, silly!" Takami popped out of no where from behind her.

Sesuna let out a startled scream, breathing heavily as she faced the lavender eyed girl. Kamiko looked up from her own homework, raising an eyebrow at her two roommates. Glaring, Sesuna crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from Takami's grinning face.

"That's absurd. As far as I'm concerned, love doesn't exist. Your heart is an organ. Nothing more."

"Suna…" Takami wrapped her arms around her. "You're scared… But love is real. It does exist. In your soul." Sesuna's eyes widened when the taller girl placed her palm against the center of her chest. Takami sighed and whispered, "Love is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Even if it is just a crush."

Kamiko rubbed her temples before saying, "Takami-chan, I really don't want to hear about beautiful right now."

"Wouldn't you love to hear Kenzan-san calling you beautiful, Kamiko-chan?" Takami replied, smirking.

She blushed to her auburn hair roots and shook her head fiercely. Sesuna watched as Kamiko hugged her palm to her chest, her eyes shut tightly, and her body shaking slightly. Takami blinked in confusion.

"Kamiko…?"

Sesuna put the pieces together before she walked over to where Kamiko was seated on her bed. Kamiko felt the bed shift as the genius-girl climbed on it and she then felt a pair of arms wrapping around her comfortingly. Kamiko's green eyes opened, revealing tears that had been burning her eyelids, and she was surprised to see Sesuna holding her.

"S-Suna." She choked out.

"I understand your fears, Kamiko-neechan. Don't worry. I'm here." Sesuna whispered in response. "You won't die like your Kaasan. I promise."

"But how can you promise such a thing?"

Her lips formed a warm smile, "Because the Izumiya Kamiko I know is strong and will take down any obstacle in her way." Sesuna watched as Takami wiped away Kamiko's tears with a tissue. "And she has her sisters by her side."

Kamiko gave them a watery smile before she hugged her everything-but-blood sisters close to her. Takami and Sesuna smiled at one another, grateful they had accomplished something.

"Thanks guys…" She whispered.

-Red Dorm-

"Kimana-san? Kimana-san?"

Azura sighed before she took her notebook, smacking Arisho upside the head. The dark brunette let out a small "ow" as she turned to look at her roommate. Her somewhat bushy locks were out of their two ponytails and hung down her back. Azura gave Arisho a worried look.

"Oh, sorry, Maruzakashi-san." apologized Arisho softly.

"Is everything okay?" Azura responded.

Arisho started to nibble on the cap of her pen, "I-I guess. I mean… I just can't stop thinking about something I did earlier today."

Azura looked lost as she asked, "What happened?"

"You were there." Arisho gave her a "duh" kind of stare.

"Oh, do you mean how Judai-kun was teaching you how to swim?"

"No!" Arisho gave Azura a look. "Didn't you see me foolishly kiss Judai earlier?"

Those words made Azura's heart to pound unpleasantly in her chest. A lump formed in her throat as the raven haired girl shook her head. Gaping, Arisho suddenly realized what had happened. Somehow, Sho or someone must've distracted Azura so she wouldn't've been hurt.

"Maruzakashi-san, I'm sorry…" Standing up to her full height, Arisho then looked straight into the innocent purple-blue gaze that belonged to Azura. "But I'm not going to lie to you about this. I have feelings for Yuki Judai and have had them since middle school."

"Kimana-san…" Azura blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears from escaping. "So we both have feelings for Judai-kun, then?"

Arisho sighed and whispered, "I don't think you actually understand what you're feeling, Maruzakashi-san. Feelings like mine take time to build. You've only known Judai-kun for a few days now. I've known him for going on four years now. I don't think you feel the same way I do about Judai-kun."

Azura tried to breathe but she was finding it difficult. Arisho looked at her with sincerity in her icy gaze.

"I'm not trying to hurt you or tell you what your heart is saying. But maybe you should think your feelings for Judai-kun over a little bit." She hastily put her hands up in defense, "And don't worry. I'm not going to move in on him. I want Judai-kun to make the first move if he's even going to. For all we know, he could fall for you. 'Kay?"

"Okay…" Azura whispered barely.

"Where are you going?" Arisho watched as Azura slipped on her red boots at the door and headed outside.

"I'll be back later, Kimana-san." Azura actually gave her a weak smile. "Thank you for being honest with me."

-Judai's Dorm-

Judai had fallen asleep shortly after Azura's lesson that night. Kenzan was crashed out as well, having worn himself out at the beach. Sho was there, double-checking the homework that Judai had done. Surprisingly, the only homework he ever completed and did right was for Kelley's class. Sho was amazed at how Judai had answered the questions like an expert. He looked up when he heard the sounds of crying coming from outside.

He stepped outside, watching the light grey rain clouds forming overhead. "_Azura-chan?!_" The bluenette jumped as he saw Azura sitting on the top of the stairs.

And she was crying.

Sho could feel his heart breaking over it as he said, "You alright, Azura?"

"Sho?!"

Startled, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Said boy sat next to her, his hands in his lap, and his silver eyes stared into her amethyst. Azura removed her glasses and sniffled.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Rain started to fall in a light shower as thunder rumbled softly overhead. Azura let the rain fall onto her, slipping down her face along with her tears. Sho watched and listened as she began to sing softly.

_Now here you go again_

_You say you want your freedom_

_Well who am I to keep you down_

_It's only right that you should_

_Play the way you feel it_

_But listen carefully to the sound_

_Of your loneliness_

_Like a heartbeat... drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remembering what you had_

_And what you lost..._

_And what you had..._

_And what you lost_

_Thunder only happens when it's raining_

_Players only love you when they're playing_

_Say... Women... they will come and they will go_

_When the rain washes you clean... you'll know_

Sho couldn't believe Azura's voice. Normally she spoke softly and shyly. But when she sang, it was powerful and melodic. He was silently entranced as she continued singing.

_Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions_

_I keep my visions to myself It's only me_

_Who wants to wrap around your dreams and..._

_Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?_

_Dreams of loneliness..._

_Like a heartbeat... drives you mad..._

_In the stillness of remembering what you had..._

_And what you lost..._

_And what you had..._

_And what you lost_

_Thunder only happens when it's raining_

_Players only love you when they're playing_

_Say... Women... they will come and they will go_

_When the rain washes you clean... you'll know_

_Thunder only happens when it's raining_

_Players only love you when they're playing_

_Say... Women... they will come and they will go_

_When the rain washes you clean... you'll know_

_You'll know…_

_You will know…_

_Oh oh oh oh…_

"I'm okay now." Azura turned and gave him a dazzling smile. "Just because you're here with me, Sho-kun… I'm okay."

Impulsively, Azura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sho blushed, touching the spot where Azura had kissed him, and turned his wide silver orbs on her.

"Azura-chan! Sho-kun!" They turned and saw Asuka running in the rain, shielding her eyes, and her long damp hair flew behind her. She ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Anesan?!" Azura leapt to her feet. "You're soaked!! Where'd you just come from?!"

Asuka was panting, "The docks. Ryo's ship has safely departed. He wanted me to give this to you, Sho-kun." Asuka handed him a letter. "Oh, and I have some good news for you. Your godfather is letting us have a field trip to Domino in a couple of weeks. Ichikawa-sensei is the one chaperoning."

Azura beamed and said, "We can go and visit my Kaasan!"

Asuka tickled her and laughed, "I'm sure she'd love that, Azura."

While the younger girl giggled, the dark blonde turned towards Sho and gave him a questioning look. He snapped out of his daze with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I love you, Anesan." Azura said, smiling up at Asuka.

"And I love you, Azura." Asuka replied, ruffling her raven hair. "Now let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

"Me?! You're the one who's soaked." pointed out the Osiris girl with another giggle.

Sho watched them with an envy of his own, "_They're not even really sisters yet they act closer than my brother and me… I'm jealous. I'll admit it._" Nevertheless, Sho smiled. "_Thank you, Azura-chan, for coming into my life…"_

-Dream Realm-

"What am I to do?" Judai asked the wind.

Here in his dream he pondered his feelings. Judai sat underneath an amber sky, clouds rippling across it, and a field of red flowers surrounded him that led to a white-sand beach and a blue-green sea. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt, underneath a hooded sleeveless dark red shirt, pale blue jeans, red and black sneakers, and dark red wristbands. The breeze teased his dark brown locks as he inhaled deeply.

"Judai…" 

Arisho materialized before him. She wore a satin black flowing skirt, a black satin sleeveless top, and red satin sleeves that tied around her upper arms with black ribbons. Around her neck was the serenity star pendent he had given her for her 13th birthday and around her wrists were serenity bangles. Her feet were bare.

"Arisho, what are you doing here?" Judai said in surprise.

"It's your dream. You tell me." She teased.

Arisho sat down next to him, the soft grass brushing underneath her fingertips. Judai sighed before turning to look at her with partway shut eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about your kiss, Arisho. These feelings in my heart are confusing me. Then again, anything involving things outside of dueling confuses me."

"Judai, I told you I don't know why I kissed you. I guess it's because we're so close that…" She trailed off and bit her lower lip.

He looked at her and whispered, "That what?"

Arisho sighed and clasped her hands together, "That I've fallen in love with you."

"What would you say if I've said I've fallen in love with you too?" Judai scooted closer to Arisho, slowly putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd say "Go away dream because you're messing with my reality."…" Arisho laughed.

Her smile faded when she noticed Judai was pretty much nose-to-nose with her. A dead serious look was in his eyes as he stared into hers. Her cheeks turned bright pink when Judai tilted his head to the side, brushing his lips across hers for a moment.

"If only this wasn't a dream." Judai said the moment his lips left Arisho's.

"Maybe one day you'll find enough courage to tell the real me." Arisho replied quietly.

"Maybe… but for now…"

Arisho was kissed once more. Judai savored this kiss even though he knew his imagination was running away with his heart. He prayed that when he awoke, he'd still remember this heaven, this moment with the girl he surely knew he couldn't tell he loved her. Having newly discovered these feelings, Judai wasn't sure what to do about them.

"Judai…" Arisho murmured softly.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, them falling down on the grass, and their tender moment continued. Arisho played with his soft locks as Judai deepened the kiss. Nothing could ruin this moment, even if it was only one in a dream.

Nothing except the sound of morning arriving…

-Reality-

Arisho jerked awake so fast she whacked her head on the bunk above her. Letting out a moan of pain, she clutched her throbbing crown, and squinted open one eye. She was in a state of shock from the realistic dream she had just endured. It felt as if Judai's kiss had really fallen upon her lips.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" muttered Arisho repeatedly, rubbing her head.

Shaking away the stinging pain, she looked around the dorm to find Azura sound asleep with Asuka in a sleeping bag next to her. Arisho peeked at the bunk above her and wasn't surprised to find Sho sound asleep as well. She had heard them come in shortly after she had gone to bed. She had then entered a dream she had only had twice before.

"I wonder if Judai had the same dream…"

It was always a possibility. But Arisho didn't dare ask the Osiris boy from embarrassment of the intense kiss they had shared in that dream. Collapsing back on her bunk, Arisho stared at the bottom of Sho's above her, and listened to the sounds of Kenzan awaking Judai next door.

**SF4E: "Wahoo! An update!"**

**Arisho: "I'm going to make you pay for embarrassing me like that!"**

**Sesuna: "I don't wanna be in love!!"**

**DC: "Too bad. You are. You got Jr. Einstein over there."**

**Daichi: "More evil adolescent thoughts are going to destroy the world of GX."**

**Judai: "Whatty-what now?"**

**Daichi: "I now see Judai's fate. He will slowly but surely decline into a world of sheer idiocy."**

**Judai: "… HEY!"**

**Arisho: "Took him a few minutes to get that."**

**Judai: "D-Did not!"**

**Sesuna: "Haha. Did so."**

**SF4E: rolls eyes "Please R&R!"**

**DC: "ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!"**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, any songs I put in here, or the characters other than my OCs. Characters may be OOC at times. Please R&R!**

**Chapter Six**

**Numb and Breaking**

Sho crumpled up the letter that Ryo had written him. His silver eyes darkened as he sat on the metal stairs like Azura that previous evening. Very softly, Sho began to sing the songs that reflected his very heart when it came to his brother.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  


Azura paused and watched Sho with her amethyst orbs. Her heart ached for him. She knew he was singing about Ryo. She just knew it. As quietly as she could, Azura stepped out of her dorm, and approached the blue haired boy. Sho closed his eyes as he began to sing again.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight…

"Sho-kun…"

Azura's voice sent the bluenette jumping. Sho whirled around to stare up and at her gentle face. He tried wiping away his tears but Azura stopped him as she knelt next to him. Her warm hands brushed them away as she stared into his eyes. 

"You can still fight. You're strong." She whispered warmly.

Sho could feel his cheeks burning in her hands and felt his stomach doing flips. This was the closest he had ever gotten to someone of the opposite sex. Azura blinked in surprise when Sho suddenly pressed forward, his lips gently pressing against hers, and his eyes shut tightly. Her face burned intensely as she continued to feel Marufuji Sho's warm lips over hers. After a few more seconds, Sho fell back, shock in his silver eyes as his fingertips brushed across his mouth. 

After staring at him in dead silence, Azura found her voice, "I… um…"

Sho let out a small, "I'm sorry…" Before scrambling to his feet and taking off.

"Wait! Sho!" Azura cried after him. He didn't stop. The raven-haired girl let her hand fall as she whispered, "Why did you apologize…?"

And then the rain fell as she hung her head.

-Teacher's Lounge-

"How are things with you, Ichikawa-sensei?" Ayukawa Emi asked.

Kelley looked up at the perky redhead and sighed, "Okay, I guess. I'm more worried about my students, Ayukawa-sensei." 

Emi sighed as well, "Kelley… you _know_ you can't meddle with their personal lives. That's not the role of a sensei."

"But it is a role of a friend." Kelley muttered under her breath.

"You _aren't_ their friend," Emi reminded her. "Takami is the only acceptance when it comes to that because she's your family. But Kimana-san and the others aren't your friends. It's unethical for students and teachers to be friends." 

"I guess you're right, Ayukawa-sensei."

"Samejima-sensei's goddaughter seems to be doing well." Emi commented, closing her dark grey eyes.

"Yes… Azura-san is…" Kelley looked out the window and at the storm before letting out a heavy sigh.

-Ra Gazebo-

Sho reached the gazebo drenched. His light blue locks hung limply around his face as rain and tears fell down it. His body shook as he clenched his fists at his sides. He should be happy for having his first kiss with Azura. But he couldn't feel it. All he felt was sadness. 

"She's in love with Aniki." Sho hiccupped while rubbing his eyes. "She'll never love me." 

"Sho!" the bluenette looked up to see a drenched Arisho enter the gazebo. "Sho-chan, are you okay? What's wrong?" Arisho placed both hands on Sho's shoulders, looking down at him. She saw tears streaming from his eyes and instantly pulled him into her bosom, holding him close, and coaxing him. "Hush… it's okay… Arisho-neechan's here…"

Hiccupping, Sho continued to cry, letting Arisho's warmth wash over him. His own arms wrapped around her waist and he locked his fingers together. The brunette girl jumped slightly at Sho's surprisingly strong embrace. Stroking his soft locks, Arisho began to rock gently back and forth, singing softly in his ear.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…

Sho held on tighter. Arisho sat down on the bench of the gazebo and pulled Sho into her lap. From there, she cupped his cheek, forcing him to stare into her ice green eyes that seemed to be glowing.

"Listen to me…" Her gentle voice sent a chill down his spine. "Whatever has hurt you, I won't let it hurt you ever again. I promise."

Sho jumped in her lap when Arisho bent down to capture his lips with her own. Eyes widening in shock, Sho's entire face turned bright red. But what shocked him the most was the fact his sadness was starting to fade away, along with his tears. Arisho kept her mouth on his, gently caressing his cheek, and feeling his sadness going into her.

"_Finally, being empathic is a good thing._" Arisho did feel guilty about kissing Judai's best friend though. "_It's to help Sho. He's more important than your feelings right now. Just keep the kiss intact until his sadness is completely gone!_"

Sho was getting used to feeling a pair of warm lips on his own. Soon, the bluenette found himself falling into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back softly. Arisho's eyes opened in surprise before they dropped back closed.

-Red Dorm-

"Judai-kun, Judai-kun, wake up!" Azura shook the Osiris boy harder. Letting out a groan of agony, she took one of the shoes, and whacked him in the shoulder. "Wake up, baka!"

Judai jerked awake to find his shoulder throbbing and Azura standing over him with one of his sneakers. Her raven hair stuck to her face and she was soaked. Rain water continued to drip onto the floor as Judai groggily got out of bed.

"What is it, Azura-chan?" He asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Azura bit her lower lip and choked out, "Sho-kun's really upset and I don't know where he went."

Judai was at her side, his arm around her shoulder, and him giving her a hug in a heartbeat.

"It'll be okay. Wanna go look for him?" He suggested.

Weakly nodding, Azura waited for Judai to get an umbrella, before the two Osiris students went out into the storm to find their friend.

-Ra Gazebo-

Arisho finally pulled away when a sudden amount of joy exploded from within Sho. His cheeks were a faint pink from the chibi-blushing and he looked at her with curious eyes.

"Sho-chan is happy now, yes?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Arisho-neechan…" sighed Sho just as softly.

Her recently kissed lips formed a smile, "Good."

Arisho wrapped her arms loosely and protectively around him, her cheek resting against the top of his head, and she began to rock Sho slowly. He closed his eyes after a few seconds and inhaled her scent. The Osiris girl smelled like black cherries and rain. Ever since that kiss, he could now feel the joy he wanted to feel earlier.

Sho spoke after a few minutes of listening to the rain, "Arisho?"

"Hmm?" 

"Do you… do you love me?" He asked quietly.

Without hesitation, Arisho nodded and replied, "I love you like I would a child. I just want to protect you. Be the older sibling you never had. Even if we aren't related by blood, we are by spirit, Sho-chan. You're like a baby brother to me and I'd do anything to see you happy. So yes, I do love you…"

"I love you too, Arisho-neechan." Sho snuggled up to her, gripping her blazer, as she continued to rock him gently. "You make up for what my Oniisan never did for me while growing up." His silver eyes looked up at Arisho's face, "But why did you kiss me?"

"Do you know what an empath is?" She replied.

"Don't they feel other people's emotions?" He asked.

Arisho nodded and answered, "I'm an empath and could feel your sadness. By kissing you, I took all of your sadness away." Sho's lips made an "o" before he smiled shyly at her. "Did you like my kiss?"

Sho nodded himself and whispered, "It was warm and felt really nice… so did Azura-chan's…"

"You kissed her?" Arisho asked in surprise.

"Stupidly." Sho said shortly. "I dunno why I did it. But I ran away as soon as I did."

"I'm proud of you, Sho-chan." Arisho nuzzled her face into said boy's light blue locks.

-Campus-

A/N: Insert "My Love, So Sweet" and "Leave Me Cold" by Yuki Kajiura from the Le Portrait de Petite Cossette Soundtrack!

Judai and Azura walked closely underneath the umbrella, looking for their bluenette friend. Azura stepped over puddles cautiously. Judai chuckled when she stumbled and grabbed onto him to keep herself standing. She giggled and blushed cutely at him. Judai and Azura stopped near the Ra Dorms and just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Azura… can I ask you something?" Judai sighed softly.

"Of course, Judai-kun."

Amethyst stared into chocolate brown.

Judai slipped his arm through hers as they started walking and talking, "What do you do when you begin to fall in love with your friend? How can you tell that person how you feel when you barely understand these feelings in the first place? How can you even tell them if they've been your friend for so long?"

Azura thought about it and said in her quiet voice, "You listen to what your heart is saying, even if it seems scary at first. You try to understand your feelings but deep down you know you never will." They stopped and Azura looked up with her wide eyes. "You just look at them, Judai, and say "I care for you more than I should but I don't care anymore. Because I love you." That's what you do."

"Thank you, Azura." Judai reached out and patted her gently on the head. "You just helped a lot."

"You're welcome." Azura whispered, smiling at him.

-Main Building Roof-

Takami sat next to Fubuki as they watched the night tide. Her long locks were teased by the ocean breeze. Fubuki closed his dark chocolate brown eyes partway as he inhaled deeply. His hand only rested a few centimeters away from Takami's.

"Fubuki… I worry about Asuka. Especially when it concerns Ryo." Takami's lavender gaze saddened.

"My sister is falling in love is all. No need to worry." Fubuki replied nonchalantly.

Takami looked at him in surprise, "But Fubuki!"

He gave her a look, "Takami, listen to me. I trust my little sister and have good faith in her decisions. You should too." Fubuki said with a smile.

Her cheeks turned a pale pink, especially when Fubuki decided to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He didn't say anything, just smiled even more, and they stared at the full moon rising above them. Takami blushed and her eyes shifted to the side. The stars sparkled overhead.

"Takami… can you feel the connection we have?" His warm, soothing voice whispered.

"Yes, Fubuki…" Her voice was gentle like the wind.

Fubuki turned to look at her. Takami turned as well. Slowly, Fubuki began to lean in.

"I probably should've told you this sooner but… I love you, Takami."

"I… I love you too, Fubuki…"

Takami and Fubuki's lips barely touched when Kelley popped out of no where.

"There you are, Takami! Boy am I glad I found you! Sesuna-san needs you right now!" Kelley raised an eyebrow at the two of them doubled over in shock. "Uh… did I interrupt something?"

"No, of course not, Ichikawa-sensei!" laughed Fubuki, ruffling his dark chocolate brown locks. "Well, I'll be on my way." He stopped heading for the exit to turn and lock eyes with Takami. He then mouthed, "I'll see you later, love." Before disappearing at the exit.

Kelley wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her younger cousin, "Didn't interrupt anything, huh? Me thinks you're trying to hide this wonderful scoop from me, Takami!"

Takami crossed her arms over her bosom and shook her head fiercely.

"Where is Suna-chan?" Takami then asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! She's at Daichi-san's dorm!" Kelley backtracked to why she interrupted in the first place. "Let's go!"

**SF4E: "Haha. Reversed fluff."**

**Sho: "I-I was kissed? Twice? In one night?"**

**SF4E: "Yup!"**

**Sho: face bright red/faints**

**SF4E: sweatdrop "Please R&R!"**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own… my cat. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Holding Out For a Hero**

"Suna-chan?" Takami knocked on Daichi's door slowly.

The door was answered by Daichi, who was looking flustered, something very rare for the Ra genius. Instantly, Takami was dragged inside by Daichi, who led her towards the bed, where Sesuna was shaking violently and in a fetal position.

"Catatonic attack." Daichi explained. "I cannot awaken her." 

Takami nodded slowly and sat down on the bed, gently touching Sesuna's arm. The pale silver haired girl shook even worse. Very slowly, Takami leaned down, whispering in Sesuna's ear in another language.

"_Aekyra endaksi? _Sesuna, _ti thelis?_"

Sesuna's lips parted and she replied weakly, "_Imora thea mi savur…_"

"What did you say? What did she say?" Daichi demanded immediately after Sesuna passed out.

"I said in Atlantean and Greek "Are you okay? Sesuna, what do you want?". Misawa-kun… her response worries me greatly." Takami stood up, her long blue-violet hair rippling as she did so.

The raven haired boy looked even more worried, "What did she say?"

"She replied, "God save me from love."."

"Sesuna…" Daichi gently approached the unconscious girl. "Why do you fear love?"

Takami had the answer for that as well, "She's an orphan. Her parents died a few years ago. She lives with her godparents and their sons."

"Who are her godparents?" Daichi questioned curiously.

"You should know them. Sho-kun's family."

Daichi's eyes darkened, "That explains why Sho-kun and Sesuna are so close. They're godsiblings." 

Takami nodded and said, "Yes. They are. Misawa-kun, you must promise me you won't tell anyone about Suna-chan's parents. Please."

"Yes, of course." He nodded and then said softly, "Takami-san?"

"Yeah?" She replied just as softly.

"I think I'm in love with Sesuna… but I'm not sure. I still have some tests to do and then I'll know."

"Your secret's safe with me."

-Osiris Dorms-

Arisho stared out at the moon. Sho was safe and sound in his own dormitory, Judai and Azura sound asleep, and the night was calm. She could hear music in her mind and she went with it, singing out to the twilight.

A/N: "Holding Out For a Hero", Frou Frou version.

_Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

Unbeknownst to Arisho, Judai had wandered out of his dorm and to where she was singing. Arisho began to dance quickly, her somewhat bushy locks swaying as she did so.__

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Judai watched her with his dark gaze, a smile on his lips.__

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Arisho danced even faster, singing passionately and fiercely.__

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

_  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood_

Judai took Arisho's hand, her eyes opening immediately, and he began to dance with her in the moonlight. She almost stopped singing but he urged her on. Arisho blushed intensely but continued, heat coursing through her veins, and some joy in her heart. Judai danced with her silently. It was as if he could hear the music too.__

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

_  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life…_

"J-Judai, what are you doing here?" Arisho stammered once they had stopped dancing.

"I heard you singing." Judai replied.

"Oh…" She blushed even more.

Judai smiled and touched her shoulder, "Ever considered it as a career?"

Arisho raised an eyebrow, "What, singing? No way. I sound awful half the time."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." 

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to-" 

"Not!"

"Dang, you're good." Arisho giggled as Judai chuckled.

Judai smiled at her and got an idea. Arisho jumped when Judai scooped her in his arms like a princess.

"Eeek! What are you doing?!" She squeaked.

He simply began to sing softly.

_So she said what's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Because everybody's after love_

Arisho giggled as Judai began to rock her gently in his arms. He was surprisingly stronger than she remembered. He used to carry her like this whenever she got hurt during her soccer matches. Judai would always be the one to take her to the nurse.

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

Judai sang the next part with so much emotion, it scared Arisho. He was acting just like he had in her dream. The dream that had caused her to avoid him like she had been.

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love... I'm in love... _

"Judai…?" Arisho whispered.

"Thought it was a perfect moment to sing that." Judai replied, gently sitting down, and putting Arisho in his lap. "Remember when I first sang that song?"

"Right after the championship soccer match in 8th grade." Arisho answered. "So many girls started shrieking, I thought I'd lose my hearing forever."

Judai chuckled and hugged her tightly, "I miss the old days." 

She nodded, "Me too."

"Back when emotions didn't confuse me…" Judai said suddenly, almost bitterly. "I hate this, Arisho. I hate being confused. I feel like such an idiot…" 

"You're not an idiot, Judai." Arisho assured him softly, before leaning up, and whispering softly in his ear. "You're a hero."

"Why do you say that? I'm not a hero." Judai replied, looking puzzled.

Her ice green eyes closed partway, "You are to me. The way you hold me close, like now, makes me feel like I'm a princess and you're the hero whose swept me off my feet." He blushed but looked flattered. "I feel so safe with you, Judai, yet I can feel a hidden danger that you have." Arisho sighed and muttered, "And I also feel like I don't deserve to be around you. I feel like I don't deserve to harbor these feelings for you." 

Judai heard his heart in his eardrums, "_This is starting to turn out a lot like the dream I had. Is it possible that the Arisho in my dreams' feelings are the same as Arisho's in reality? Oh, please let that be true!_"

Arisho struggled to get out of Judai's lap, "I have to go! I've said too much!"

"Arisho, wait!" Judai pulled her back into his lap and held her tightly, "Arisho…" 

"I'm sorry!" Arisho frantically leaned up, kissed Judai fully on the mouth, and scrambled to her feet. She then took off toward her dorm with tears in her eyes. She stopped at the top of the metal stairs and called out to him, "I'm sorry that my heart says "Aishiteru"! I'm sorry, Yuki Judai!" Arisho then ran in her dorm, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

Judai sat there, breathing heavily, and clenched his fists. 

"Coward. You should've told her." He bitterly said to himself. Judai blinked rapidly, fighting back his own tears. "I'm sorry too, Kimana Arisho, for not being a hero. A hero is brave… I'm not."

**SF4E: "I'm waiting for the right moment, okay?!"**

**Arisho: glares "You better hurry it up then."**

**SF4E: "Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having issues and No-Inspiration Syndrome."**

**Arisho: "Please R&R!!"**

**SF4E: "I absolutely adore the songs "Holding Out For a Hero" and "Accidentally in Love". They're so kawaii!! Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Later!"**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapters 1-6. Oh, because the Domino trip is so chaotic, I'm breaking it into 2 parts. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Crazy Domino Nights Pt I**

"Is everyone here, Ichikawa-sensei?" Emi asked, approaching the Irish-Japanese woman.

"Everyone is present and accounted for," Kelley replied, "We're ready to take off, Ayukawa-sensei."

"Everyone put on your seat belts!" Emi called to the small group that was going.

Asuka, Fubuki, Takami, Momoe, Junko, Kamiko, Sesuna, Azura, Arisho, Judai, Kenzan, and Sho were among this group. Asuka was seated next to Azura, who looked downright excited. Fubuki and Takami were sitting in the back, holding hands, far from Kelley's eye. Kamiko and Kenzan were trading cards in front of them, laughing every so often at Kenzan's comments. Seated in front of them were Judai and Sho, who were distantly quiet. Arisho and Sesuna were seating together and having a conversation about soccer and tennis. Momoe and Junko were giggling and talking about the great shopping they would get to do that weekend. And Daichi was seated to a quiet looking boy who had side-spiky raven hair and dark forest green eyes.

"Are you alright, Koji-kun?" Kelley asked, bending down so she was eye level with him.

"Yes, Ichikawa-sensei." Koji said quietly.

Momoe and Junko both squealed, "Isn't he adorable?!"

Koji blushed, looking freaked out. Azura met his eye and smiled at him, causing him to quickly look down.

"What's with him?" Arisho asked Sesuna.

"Sakurazaki Koji is Azura's cousin. He's really shy and quiet." the pale silver haired genius replied. "He's such a sweetie though and is really smart too."

Arisho scratched her chin and said, "I wonder why I've never noticed him until now…"

Sesuna shrugged before looking out the window.

-Domino-

"MY BABY!!"

"MOM!!"

Judai tried prying himself away from his mother but with no avail. The tall woman squealed and rained kisses all over her son's face. Many of the others were sweatdropping at the scene. Arisho was discreetly trying to hide from view.

"I still see you, Arisho-chan." Akané Yuki smirked.

She was a stunningly beautiful woman with pale brown eyes. Her hair was exactly like Judai's except hers stopped at her waist. She wore a pair of comfy black capri pants, a red halter top, and white running shoes. She was definitely a Soccer Mom.

"Hehe. H-Hi there, Mrs. Yuki." Arisho laughed sheepishly.

"Okay, kids, I talked to your parents and I'm going to be taking you lot out for the night!" Akané exclaimed happily. "So I'm gonna take you to your homes so you can see your parents and get ready to party! I'll be picking you lot up at 6 and bring you home at 10. Then tomorrow Ichikawa-sensei and Ayukawa-sensei can take you on your field trip!" Akané then got a scary gleam in her eyes, "Move out!!"

Bolting for the red SUV that belonged to Judai's parents, the teenagers quickly piled in, buckling in, and awaited for the crazy lady to take them home. Sho some how managed to be squished inbetween Sesuna and Azura in the very back.

"I like Mrs. Yuki. She's basically an older version of Judai-kun." Azura laughed adorably.

Sho smiled and replied, "I'll get to meet your Kaasan this weekend, right?"

Her amethyst eyes opened, "Yeah!"

Sesuna smiled in spite of herself, "_I'm so happy for you, Sho…_"

They drove to the Marufuji Residence first.

-Marufuji Residence-

"K-Kaasan! C-Can't b-breathe!" Sho choked out, turning blue in his mother's arms.

Shoko Marufuji released her youngest son and pinched his cheeks, "You've gotten so big, Sho-chan!"

Sho wailed and said, "Kaasan! That hurts!"

Sesuna sighed and saved the day by boldly smacking Shoko upside the head, "Shoko-sama, you're hurting him."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Sorry, Suna-chan."

Shoko had shoulder-blade length beautiful white-blue locks that shimmered in the light with Sho's bangs and silver eyes. She was barely taller than Sho and was petite. It was obvious that Sho and Judai took after their mothers. Takami winked at Sesuna and she smiled at her and Kamiko slowly.

"Shoko-sama's gonna take me home now, Akané-sama." Sesuna said to Judai's mother.

Akané blinked and replied, "Alright then."

Shoko then called up the stairs, "Ryoki! Our baby boy is home!"

A tall man that was an exact clone of Ryo came barreling down the stars. The only difference was Ryoki wore glasses like Sho and he has some streaks of grey throughout his locks. Ryoki picked up Sho with ease and slung him over his shoulder, Sho letting out screams.

"Otosan! Put me down!" Sho cried out.

"No way, Sho-kun! I haven't seen you in so long! You're getting a bear hug from your old man or else!" Ryoki laughed, hugging Sho until he was blue in the face.

Judai coughed out something that sounded a lot like, "And I thought my mother was bad…"

Akané turned a scary eye on her son, "What was that, Judai?!"

"NOTHING!" Judai flinched and ducked, covering his head.

Arisho snickered and said, "Aw, poor baby, scared of his mommy."

Judai looked at her and his eyebrows met, "You haven't seen her mad."

Ryoki finally set Sho down and he stumbled, being steadied by Azura. Blushing, the bluenette looked up and gave a small smile. Sesuna was then hugged by Ryoki discreetly along with Shoko.

"Well, we better be going. Remember, Sho, Sesuna, that I'm picking you guys up at 6."

"I'll be here." Sesuna piped up immediately.

The rest of them piled into the car once more.

-Misawa Residence-

After dropping off Takami, Kamiko, Kenzan, Momoe, and Junko, they were on their way to Daichi's house! They pulled up to a nice looking home and everyone hopped out. The door was answered by an older version of Daichi except he had dark brown hair.

"Good afternoon, Father." Daichi said with a smile.

"Your mother's been driving me crazy, Daichi-kun! Thank goodness you're home!" Akatsuki Misawa answered.

They entered the house and met the lady of the house, who was carrying a small girl of four. Haruka smiled at them, her blue orbs sparkling, and she wore her raven hair in a bun. The little girl had wavy dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She held her arms out to Daichi immediately.

"Onesan!" She cried.

"Akemi-imoto-chan!" Daichi embraced his little sister and laughed.

Akemi put her thumb in her mouth and asked, "Did you bring me a present, Onesan?"

Daichi set her down and said, "I sure did, Akemi." He pulled out a card from his pocket, "It's White Magician Pikeru!"

"Yay!" Akemi kissed her brother on the cheek and hugged the card to her chest, "Thank you, Onesan!" She exclaimed before running towards the back of her house.

Judai blinked along with Arisho, "Is she a genius too?" Arisho couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. She's already dueling." Daichi responded. "She likes Light type Spellcasters."

"She's so cute, Daichi-kun!" Azura exclaimed, "She's got a great big brother too."

Daichi blushed in flattery, "Why thank you, Azura-san."

"It was nice meeting you." Asuka said politely to Haruka and Akatsuki. "But we must be going."

Akané spoke up, "Remember, 6 on the dot!"

Daichi laughed, "Okay, I will."

They entered the death mobile once more.

-Road-

Halfway towards the Sakurazaki Residence, Akané's cell began to vibrate. Judai answered it so his mother could concentrate on not killing them, I mean, driving.

"Hello?" Judai answered. "Hi, Dad!"

Makoto Yuki let out a laugh, "Yo, Judai!"

Fubuki made a face in the back, "Did his dad just say "yo"?"

Asuka smacked him, "Shut up, Fubuki-niisan."

"What's your dad look like, Judai?" Fubuki asked.

Judai handed him a picture of a man with black shaggy hair and his chocolate brown eyes. Asuka felt a soft _b-bmp_ along with Azura. Makoto looked extremely young and not old enough to be a dad.

"Yeah, we'll bring Arisho over. Why do you want to see her so bad?" Judai was saying.

Arisho automatically looked panic stricken and tried to escape the car. It took Asuka and Fubuki holding her away from the door. Judai hung up and handed over the cell before realizing what was happening. Unbuckling his seat belt, Judai dived in the back, pinning Arisho to the seat.

"Calm down, Arisho! Your dad's at my dad's right now!" He hissed in her ear.

Her face burning, Arisho looked at Judai breathing heavily over her and started to feel her heart pounding. Asuka, Azura, and Fubuki sat back in their seat while Koji continued to read in the back, not even commenting. Akané slowed to a stop at a red light and looked in the rear view mirror.

"Now, Judai, I've told you before! No making-out in the back of my car! Wait until you and Arisho are at the house!" She said sternly.

Both brunette's turned the color of Judai's blazer and immediately looked away from each other. Akané blinked and shrugged before pulling in front of the Sakurazaki Residence, where Koji's parents and Azura's mother lived together. Judai scrambled out of the car and Asuka had to help her Osiris friend walk straight as they entered.

"Kaasan!" Azura cried, running into her mother's embrace.

Kira Maruzakashi looked exactly like Azura, except for Azura's hair style. Standing behind Kira was Takuya and Bianca Sakurazaki. Takuya had raven spiky hair like son, the same shade as his sister and niece and the same amethyst eyes. Bianca had white-blonde hair and dark forest green eyes.

"6 o'clock." Akané said as they went to leave.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yuki!" Azura bowed in respect.

"You're welcome sweetie." Akané replied before grabbing Fubuki by his ear, "Come along."

"Owowowowow! EAR!" Fubuki cried as Asuka grabbed the other one, "EVIL EAR-GRABBING FEMALES!"

Akané and Asuka laughed as they left with Arisho and Judai on their heels. Azura was watching the back of Arisho's head with a twinge of jealousy and shook it away.

"Hey, Koji, let's go and get ready!" Azura exclaimed, dragging her cousin up to their room.

"Aw, but Azura!" Koji whined.

Kira paused and smiled, "My baby girl is growing up…"

Bianca smiled and said, "This is a good thing, sister."

-Tenjyoin Residence-

Standing in the hall of a massive mansion, Akané couldn't help but look around with big eyes.

"We're home!" Asuka and Fubuki called in unison, their voices ringing off the walls, and echoing.

"Asuka-chan! Fubuki-kun!" two voices rang out.

Asuna and Raiden Tenjyoin appeared and embraced their children. Asuna had chocolate brown hair like Fubuki's and the same light golden brown orbs as Asuka. Raiden had the same shade of dark blonde hair of his daughter and Fubuki's eyes and handsome smile. Akané looked around and felt completely out of place.

"Thank you so much, Akané-san." Asuna said, putting her hands on Asuka's shoulders.

"No prob, Asuna-san. I'll be picking the kids up at 6." Akané responded. "Come along Judai, Arisho."

Trailing after her like a couple of puppies, Judai and Arisho were as silent as mice as they left the Tenjyoin Mansion and re-entered the SUV.

-Near Yuki Residence-

"Why are you two so quiet?" Akané asked from the front.

"No reason…" sighed Judai.

Akané's eyes softened, "Are you two mad cause I was joking earlier about making-out?"

Arisho blushed, answering the spunky woman's question.

"Aw, I'm sorry. You know you've been like a daughter to me since middle school, Arisho. I was just kidding." Akané said, frowning.

"It's okay, Akané." Arisho whispered.

Judai looked down, still remembering Arisho's words. "'_I'm sorry that my heart says "Aishiteru"! I'm sorry, Yuki Judai!_'"

Aishiteru meant "I love you".

Judai looked out the window as they pulled up in front of his home, "_Tonight, I'm gonna tell Arisho the truth… I'm gonna be brave!_"

**SF4E: "Crazy parents!"**

**Judai: "My mother scares me!!"**

**All the kids: "She scares us all!"**

**SF4E: "Yup, never get into a car with Akané Yuki driving."**

**Judai: trembling in fear**

**SF4E: "Please R&R!"**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs! **

**Chapter Eight**

**Crazy Domino Nights Pt II**

Everyone was picked up in a total of sixty seconds. Impossible for someone other than Akané Yuki for sure. Akané pulled up to a teen club and shooed them out immediately before driving off at a mad speed. Judai simply sweatdropped at the tire marks on the street and face-palmed.

"Aniki, your mother is _scary_." Sho managed to say.

Judai was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a button up-short sleeved red dress shirt, his Osiris sneakers, and a red baseball cap backwards. Arisho had put on a light blue and dark blue trimmed off-the-shoulder windbreaker like top with a white mini-skirt, black tights, and blue combat boots. Asuka wore a white and green stripped tank that showed off her belly button and a pair of low-rider white jeans with blue strap on shoes. Sho wore a yellow t-shirt with a white star on the front and black jeans with his Ra sneakers. Azura wore a shortsleeved pale blue ankle-length dress with a white laced sun hat with a pale blue ribbon around the base and blue back-less sandals. Fubuki wore his blue idol suit that he loved to show off. Sesuna looked really out of place wearing a silver and green plaid skirt, black leggings that stopped in mid-thigh, green kneehigh boots, a sleeveless black turtle neck top, and green knuckle gloves. Daichi was wearing a white and black t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers. Takami looked cute in a lavender and blue flared skirt and top with slip-ons. Momoe and Junko were wearing coordinated black and white outfits. Kamiko wore her bike gloves, form-fitting dark blue jeans, a white tank, and a camo jean vest. Kenzan had simply changed his green tank and Ra vest for a white t-shirt. And finally Koji was wearing a black t-shirt, an open white vest, grey jeans, and sneakers.

"Wow, this place is already jumping." Asuka said as they entered the club.

Teenagers from all over Domino were dancing, talking, and socializing. Judai and Arisho both turned scarlet at the sight of some teenagers making-out in dark corners. Azura blushed deeply and looked down shyly at the thought, the memory of Sho kissing her filling her thoughts.

"W-Who wants drinks?" Judai stammered, "I'll go and get some!" He then zipped into the crowd, leaving the rest to sweatdrop.

Fubuki thought of something, "Sho, where's Ryo?"

"Oniisan is around here somewhere." Sho replied.

Asuka blushed slightly, "Ryo's here?"

Sho nodded and said, "There he is!"

Asuka turned and spotted Ryo politely rejecting a group of girls' offer to dance and him walking in their direction. He wore a pale blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned some, revealing his muscle shirt underneath (not to mention the muscles), and a pair of black jeans and dress shoes. Asuka had never seen Ryo looking so handsome in her years of knowing him.

"Asuka," She blushed again when Ryo stopped and gave her a rare smile, "Would you like to dance?"

Fubuki almost whistled but Takami shut him up by stomping on his foot.

"Hai," Asuka whispered, taking Ryo's hand, and being dragged onto the dance floor.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do..._

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Because I am counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_That'll make you wanna cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_Of the highest power and lonely hours_

_The tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

_'cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do..._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain…_

"Asuka…" Said blonde looked up to see Ryo staring down at her. "Asuka… I…"

Ryo blushed faintly when Asuka placed a finger to his lips, "Aishiteru, Ryo."

He gapped, "W-What?"

"Aishiteru…" Asuka brought her lips to his for a minute.

Takami sighed, "Aw…"

Fubuki grinned, "Yes!"

Sesuna sweatdropped and Daichi looked at her slyly. Koji blinked because he was then seized by the arms and Momoe and Junko both kissed him on both cheeks in unison. Azura giggled as he collapsed backwards in shock before she saw Judai returning with some sodas.

"You should ask him to dance." Kamiko whispered in the raven haired girl's ear.

Azura blinked her amethyst orbs before taking a bold step forward, "U-Um, Judai-kun?"

Judai looked down at her, "Hm?"

She blushed and finally choked out, "W-Would you like to d-dance?"

"Um, Azura-chan, I think Sho would like to dance with you first." Judai said politely. He watched his best friend's face turn dark red and chuckled, "Have fun you two!" He then gently shoved Sho and Azura out onto the dance floor.

Azura blinked and so did Sho before both looked away and blushed even worse.

"A-Azura-chan," Sho tried to speak but it was difficult.

"S-Sho-kun… I…" Azura sighed slightly.

Sho tilted her chin and gave her the best smile he could manage, "Go and tell him how you feel, Azura-chan. I'll be rooting for you."

She blinked and said, "R-Really, Sho-kun?"

Sho smiled, "Yeah. Go." He gently pushed her away and faced in the opposite direction.

Azura froze for a second, trying to decide what to do. She then whispered, "Thank you," and headed towards where Judai was.

"Sho-kun." Said bluenette turned, wiping away his tears, and saw Sesuna and Daichi. "Are you alright?"

"S-Suna-chan…" Sho burst into tears and clung to his godsister tightly.

Daichi shielded them from view and they headed for the bathrooms near the exit.

-Across the Club-

Meanwhile, Azura had just managed to make her way to Judai, who had his back turned to her. He grabbed Arisho's wrist and Azura froze instantly.

"Arisho, we need to talk." Judai began.

Arisho blushed and said, "We do?"

Judai nodded, "Arisho… look…" He looked into her ice green gaze and sighed before confessing, "I care for you more than I should but I don't care anymore. Because I love you."

Her heart pounding, Arisho smiled and hugged Judai, "I love you too."

Azura felt hot tears pouring down her face as she overheard this. Not only had Judai chosen another girl, he had got said girl by saying exactly what Azura had told him to say not so long ago. With her heart stabbed with rejection and pain, Azura turned and forced her way through the crowd, the song now playing fitting eerily with her situation.

_After love, after love  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh _

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now 

Azura managed to get to a table in a secluded corner, watching Judai and Arisho, the new couple, dancing and laughing, oblivious to her hurt. She sat down and dried her tears, feeling her chest tightening.

What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
And I can't do that  
There's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've had time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you Ohh Oh

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now 

Spotting Sho emerging from the bathrooms, Azura blinked a few times, and slowly smiled. She then smirked as she looked towards Judai.

But I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
Oh I don't need you anymore I don't need you anymore  
No I don't need you anymore

Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now… 

"Azura?" She turned to see Sho, "How'd it go?"

Azura smiled and replied, "It went no where. I realized something."

Sho looked confused, "Realized what?"

"I was never in love with Judai-kun… he's more like an aniki to me." Azura said slowly, "And that I'm in love with someone whose been by my side this entire time."

"W-Who?" Sho dared to ask.

"How about… I tell you tomorrow." Azura answered softly, "I have to find the courage first to tell anyone."

Sho smiled and hugged her, "Okay, Azura, I can wait."

Azura grinned, "Good! Now let's dance, Sho-kun!" Taking his hand, Azura then twirled from her chair and emerged on the dance floor.

**SF4E: "Yes, I finally got Judai and Arisho together."**

**Sho: "Tell me who Azura loves!!"**

**SF4E: "No way!!"**

**Sho: pouting "Meanie…"**

**SF4E: shakes head/smiles "Please R&R!"**


End file.
